The invention relates to an improved Christmas lamp drainage structure. The conventional serial Christmas lamps are usually for outdoor use and can get wet by rain or snow, thus electric shock might occur due to lack of drainage design. Some Christmas lamps are designed to have drainage function but are relatively complicated in structure and are not effective.
The present invention mainly comprising a bulblet, a bulblet socket, and a bulblet stand. The bulblet is inserted into the bulblet socket with a stopping ring. Two locking pieces are extended under the stopping ring. A circular body is disposed under the stopping ring, a dual-angular body is located under the circular body. The bulblet is inserted inside the hollow body and two filaments of the bulblet go through the dual-angular body and are disposed outside. The bulblet stand has a cylindrical body on the upper part and a flat body on the lower part. A partition piece is disposed inside the flat body with insertion troughs on the inner surfaces for copper plates of a wire to insert. Two opposite vertical recesses are disposed on the stopping ring and the hollow body. Two opposite locking holes are disposed on the top edge of the circular body, two opposite tubes are extended from the side of the hollow body in corresponding to the vertical recesses of the. bulblet socket for drainage of water. Accordingly, the locking pieces under the stopping ring of the bulblet socket are locked into the locking holes of the bulblet stand, the concave angle between the dual-angular body of the bulblet socket is placed on top of the partition piece of the bulblet stand. Rain can thus be drained outside the bulblet stand.